


It all began with Yule

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: A conversation with Thor about their holidays leads to Tony sending Loki a gift for Yule. He doesn't expect anything from it but that changes when Loki saves Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Thought i'd do a little fluff story for Christmas :)

It started out with a simple question about if Asgard had holidays. Somehow the mention of Christmas had Thor talking about Yule which was basically the same thing. Tony wasn’t sure what drew his attention to the god who had attacked his world but when Thor mentioned Yule had always been their favorite holiday followed by a very long story of several Yule’s from his childhood Tony somehow felt bad for the god that was currently locked away in a dungeon with the promise of never being allowed a chance at redemption.

Before Thor returned to Asgard for Yule Tony had sent presents with him. The god had been shocked to see something for each of his family including Loki. Tony had made certain that he gave them to the god while the others were out to avoid them asking him why he was sending the god a gift. Thor had looked truly shocked but didn’t question it. He left with the gift and while Tony wasn’t entirely sure why he’d done it he just shrugged and went back to his own holiday which he spent with the avengers, Pepper, and Rhodey. Of course he got drunk and probably tried to hit on one of more of his guests but that was normal.

His thoughts on his actions that Christmas faded from his mind as his life as Tony Stark and iron man continued. When next Christmas came around he found himself once again sending Thor off with gifts for his entire family. He had been told Odin quite liked the gift of scotch and Frigga had loved the jewelry. He heard nothing of Loki’s gifts of books and had decided maybe he didn’t like them. This year he sent him a chess board saying maybe it would give Thor a chance to spend time with him or even his mom. Thor smiled fondly before he left and Tony expected not to hear anything about the gift just like the year before.

That Christmas their party was interrupted by the latest villain Dr. Doom. Tony suited up and the avengers headed out to fight the threat. The bots he came with could repair themselves and were strong enough that even Hulk was having issues. It wasn’t until Tony was knocked down with a bot about to cut through him that the light of the bi-frost signaled Thor’s return. Tony was still dizzy from being knocked down that he didn’t realize it wasn’t Thor pulling him to his feet. He cleared his head and stared shocked to see Loki dressed not in the same battle armor as before but something simpler and without the helmet and staff. Tony saw the bot that had been about to strike him lay in a puddle of melted metal and Tony wondered how they had beat the god when he was capable of that.

“You should watch yourself or else you will be run through.”

Another bot came at them but Loki waved his hand causing the bot to become consumed by fire until it to was a puddle of metal.

“Holy shit…ah thanks.”

Tony took to the air and fired at several other bots but they continued to repair themselves. He kept an eye on Loki to see the god easily walking the battlefield melting or cutting through the bots with his daggers. Tony had actually looked up Loki and apparently he wasn’t just the god of mischief and lies but also fire. Made sense now but left more questions and Tony didn’t like questions. He liked answers.

“Is that Loki that arrived with Thor?” Steve asked through the com while he smashed another bot with his shield.

“Yeah, he just saved my ass. Try not to shoot him until we know what’s going on.”

“No promises.” Clint said firing another arrow at a bot Loki was about to melt as if to show the god they didn’t need his help.

The battle ended faster when Tony found that the bots had a weakness that was a little difficult to reach but once it was destroyed the bots shut down. More than half the bots were melted and when the avengers gathered Thor already had cuffs out ready to return Loki to his prison.

“Thor why did you bring Loki back here?” Steve asked as Loki allowed Thor to return the cuffs to his wrists.

“Ah it was my brother’s request. Father allowed it only because of tradition.”

Natasha raised a brow.

“And what tradition is that?”

“To repay a gift given to him for Yule. Loki requested to be able to help if you were overwhelmed in battle.”

Thor was now putting on the muzzle as well which Loki didn’t fight him on which was a surprise to the group.

“What gift?” Clint asked with his grip on his bow tightening.

“Ah friend Tony sent Loki a gift last Yule and this one.”

Thor’s hand was now on Loki’s shoulder as he said a quick farewell before calling for the bi-frost. The avengers all looked at Tony who held up his hands in surrender.

“Don’t look at me like that. I sent something for his entire family. Just be happy we had our asses saved.”

They weren’t happy and neither was Fury. He yelled at Tony for about an hour until he decided to tell Tony he wasn’t to be sending any more Christmas gifts to the god. Tony didn’t like being told what to do so when Thor returned after Yule was over Tony decided to ask when his birthday was before asking about the rest of his family’s. Frigga’s birthday came first and so when Thor went to go celebrate it he sent with him a gift for her. It was a dress with a similar design of what Thor had shown him they wore for celebrations except it had a few alterations and was the highest quality material he could get.

Thor returned with a thank you from his mother and Tony was happy when the next birthday was Loki’s. He approached Thor who was eating his precious pop tarts. When he held out the gift wrapped in green wrapping paper with the huge gold bow Thor grinned knowing what it was for. Tony had gotten Loki a music box that played classical music. He’d heard Thor mention the god didn’t like many things but the gentle music would help calm his brother during their youth.

He didn’t expect Thor to return the same day and was shocked when the god came to him with the biggest smile on his face as he pulled him into a tight hug. The avengers stared shocked and confused before Clint finally asked what was going on.

“Father has granted Loki the right to celebrate his birth. Loki has requested that you all come experience what Asgard has to offer as his way to thank friend Tony for his gift.”

The group shot Tony a look who held up his hands like he had before.

“Hey, Fury said no more Christmas gifts. This was a birthday present.”

The avengers were invited but Fury was informed of what had happened and demanded that he be allowed to join because he was in charge of the avengers. Thor had said it would be improper but Fury wouldn’t drop it and ended up coming with.

When they arrived Loki stood next to a large golden armored guard. The prince smiled at Tony before he caught sight of Fury and frowned.

“I do not recall inviting him to the celebration of my birth.”

“My apologies brother, he was very insistent and I feared your guests would not come if I didn’t bring him with.”

“I did not bring enough horses for an extra guest. Perhaps Anthony will be willing to share my steed?” Loki asked offering his arm like a proper gentlemen.

Tony didn’t even hesitate even with Steve protesting. Loki led them to the horses that were waiting for them. Loki helped the smaller man up and positioned himself behind Tony while the others struggled to get onto their horses. Natasha didn’t struggle to much and it looked like Clint and Bruce struggled the most out of the group. The group was in stunned silence at the realm but the moment Tony recovered he was firing off a list of questions that Loki oddly enough was happy to answer. Fury was watching the two suspiciously and it took only one glare from Loki to get the man to move his eyes someplace else.

“Welcome to Asgard.” Frigga greeted and Tony only knew who she was because she was wearing his gifts.

“Thank you for allowing us to come Queen Frigga.” Tony said bowing to the queen in a rare show of respect after he was helped from the horse.

Frigga smiled.

“You have earned the right to forgo formalities Anthony of Midgard. Please, you are my son’s guest and the reason my son has returned to me.”

Loki looked away but Tony had caught the slight blush when he looked at the god.

“I didn’t do anything. Just sent him gifts.” Tony said not understanding.

“Thor why don’t you get our guests set up in their rooms. I believe Loki had a request for Anthony.” Frigga said eyeing her son who tensed.

“Oh?” Tony asked looking at Loki with curiosity.

“I wish to know…if you would allow me a game of chess. You were kind enough to send me the game and while I enjoy playing against mother and father, they lack knowledge of the game and I have yet to have a worthy opponent.”

Tony grinned.

“Prepare to meet your match then.”

Bruce raised a brow.

“Now that’s a game I need to see. Can I join?”

Somehow the entire group talked Loki into letting them watch. Loki was smart and had found the game interesting and quite enjoyable. He was undefeated so far but as he played against Tony he found himself struggling to get a clear victory. When he lost the group stepped back but Loki was actually smiling.

“Thank you Anthony.”

Tony looked up confused.

“You lost and you’re thanking me?”

Loki met his confused gaze with a smile that had the entire group wondering if this was in fact the Loki that had attacked their world.

“I do not often find another of equal or greater intelligence. To meet my match is something I have longed for since I was a child. Much of my anger at having no equal has quite lessened since I met you.”

Tony wasn’t sure how to take that but Loki didn’t give him a chance to wallow in his confusion.

“Would you care to see this world? I can take you on a tour though some areas are restricted as mortals are typically not allowed in Asgard.”

Fury was about to argue but Natasha elbowed him to silence him. Again Loki offered his arm and with Tony trailing at his side the group went to join Thor and his friends the warriors three and Lady Sif. The group walked throughout the city and whenever Tony’s eyes caught on something that interested him Loki would glance at Thor who always stopped by to try and sneak the purchase of whatever item had drawn the mortal’s attention.

Natasha ever the spy was eyeing everything and probably getting a list in her head of everything around her. Fury tried to wander off a few times but Fandral was very insistent on the group staying together and would cut of the man’s arguments with tales of past battles. Seeing this Tony raised a brow in Loki’s direction and the smile on his face meant the warrior was doing it on purpose.

“Brother, we do not wish to be late for your celebration.” Thor said signaling they needed to return to the palace.

The celebration was basically a huge feast with nobles and the royal family. Tony expected to see gifts like a normal birthday but Thor had explained at such celebrations it was uncommon for anyone outside family to give gifts. Tony was confused but realized how odd it was for him to give gifts to Thor’s family. He was a little nervous about it as he stayed near Bruce who was in the furthest corner attempting to keep from becoming overwhelmed.

“So, what made you give Loki a gift?”

Tony gave himself a moment to consider it by taking a bite of food before he answered Bruce.

“You know Thor told me about their holiday Yule. Apparently Loki always got the short end of the stick when it came to gifts and Odin never showed he appreciated his gifts.”

Bruce looked at him not seeming to understand what that had to do with the question.

“I just kind of felt like I could relate.” Tony said with a shrug.

Bruce knew more than the other avengers of his past because they worked together in the lab so often and had a closer friendship than the others. Holidays were an issue for Tony because he had grown up with parents who honestly weren’t there like he needed. He’d felt left out and unappreciated so he could relate to Loki enough to try and ease that pain he knew all to well.

“Well it seems like you helped him. I’m sure Fury’s having a field day with seeing a new world.” Bruce said taking a bite of food.

They watched the party unfold with interest. Steve had been dragged by Thor to talk with his friends and Clint had wandered over willingly because apparently he enjoyed telling past stories just as much as Fandral. Steve looked uncomfortable and Sif was hitting on Steve but the ninety year old virgin apparently couldn’t tell.

Natasha and Fury were talking with some people probably attempting to gain information but weren’t likely to get any. Tony noticed one of the warriors he vaguely remembered being called Hogun go over to keep an eye on them.

“Are you enjoying the celebration?”

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when Loki suddenly appeared. Apparently Loki had at least alerted his presence to Bruce to avoid the man from hulking out. The doctor gave a slight nod to the god before he walked away leaving Tony to talk to the god alone.

“So, you guys do birthdays a lot different than us mortals.”

Loki raised a brow.

“Do you not celebrate the day of your birth with food and the company of others?”

Tony chuckled.

“We do but we also have presents from guests. Not sure what to get you next Yule seeing as I messed up the first time.” Tony said kind of shrugging hoping he could at least weasel some information out of the god because he liked giving presents and the fact it pissed off Fury was just icing on the cake.

Loki’s brows drew together in concern.

“What makes you believe I did not like the first gift?”

Tony shrugged again.

“Didn’t hear you liked the books I sent.”

Loki titled his head slightly before he seemed to recall something.

“Ah yes, I believe I was still quite confused as to why I was sent a gift. Normally gifts are given only between family or as a sign of interesting in courting. I figured by the second gift that perhaps it was a difference in our culture. I am still quite confused as to why you sent a gift to your enemy.”

“Thor said you’d be left out of Yule because of what you did and that just…didn’t sit well with me I guess. I can stop sending gifts if you want.”

Loki offered his hand to the mortal with a small smile.

“I do not wish to upset you Anthony. I am eternally grateful for your kindness and wish to show my thanks. Will you accompany me to your thank you gift?”

“I’m pretty sure the birthday boy is the one who’s supposed to get gifts but sure.”

He accepted the hand that was offered and followed the god hoping to avoid notice but of course Natasha and Fury were spies. Nothing got past them but the moment they left the dining hall Loki teleported them to avoid the spies following. Where they landed looked like a workshop of sorts. He eyed the room and found himself wandering without saying a word to Loki until he finally looked back at the god

“This is a workshop.”

Loki shifted uncomfortably before looked away.

“No…it’s your workshop.”

Tony froze.

“What?”

Loki motioned to the room.

“You may study materials of the nine realms here. Odin…father allowed me to offer you to study the realms here for as long as I remain…behaved.”

Tony was still overwhelmed by the news before he looked around again seeing some materials he recognized and many he didn’t. He could upgrade his suit and the other avenger’s weapons if he studied these materials.

“Thought you said mortals aren’t allowed here.”

Loki nodded.

“They aren’t but you have done what no other has been capable of. I’m quite chaotic at times and in order to earn a chance at redemption to be able to see you again I have…put an end to my mischief and begun listening to father. For such an impossible feat father has allowed an exception as long as you accept the role as representative of Midgard. At least if you hold a title he may justify to the rest of the court your presence here.”

Tony looked at the god seeing him still uneasy like he was waiting for the idea to be rejected.

“I’ll need help studying these materials.”

Loki seemed to brighten at that.

“I could help…or get another mage to aid you in your research.”

Tony saw the flicker of a mixture of hope and doubt within the god's gaze that he was more than familiar with.

“You said you’ve never met your match before, why would I want some second rate mage helping me when I can get the best?”

Loki was now full on grinning.

“You would trust me to aid you?”

Tony shrugged as he answered, “You already saved my ass so yeah.”

Loki closed the distance between them searching Tony’s gaze for the lie within his words.”

“So you will accept this gift?”

Tony raised a brow deciding he was going to tease the god.

“I feel like this is still a gift for you because you get to spend a lot of time with me.”

Loki’s lips curled into a smile as he leaned down to place a kiss on the mortal’s lips.

“Perhaps it is, I am a trickster.”

Tony was shocked for all of three seconds before he pulled the god back into a kiss. When they pulled away Tony licked his lips still tasting the god there.

“How long before you’re allowed to travel? As much as I like a well behaved god, I enjoy mischief to.”

The god pulled him close grinning down at him.

“Oh you’re comrades are not going to like you once I begin my mischief. It may take a few years before I may return to Midgard but the wait shall make the tricks I plan so much more interesting.”

Tony could get use to the god if he was like this. He had realized the god was smart as hell and the fact he was hot helped.

“So what do I have to do as representative of Midgard.”

Loki wrapped an arm around the mortal as they walked.

“It's simply a position that would mean matters your realm wishes to bring up the Allfather must come from you. I’m certain you’re realm will wish to pick their own representative but seeing as you have no means to travel here without the bi-frost, they will settle for his choice or have none.”

Tony could imagine Fury being pissed off about that.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy Fury’s rant about this later.”

Loki shared his grin.

“Oh, I am disappointed to miss out on that.”

“I’ll record it for you. We can watch it together.”

They both shared a laugh as they rejoined the celebration and the look of clear annoyance on Fury’s face was enough to make both laugh again. All because of Yule Tony had found his equal and it was going to be the most enjoyable relationship he’d ever had.

 

 


End file.
